


Afterglow

by Littlelady1971



Category: Pointless (UK TV)
Genre: Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Coffee, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Richard and Xander are sat in Richard's flat , at the breakfast table .It's the morning after the night before . With cups of coffee in hand they are content welcoming the day quietly in their own thoughts. A song comes on the radio and Rich starts to daydream.This is a little scenario I imagine everytime I hear this song .Full credit for lyrics to Ed Sheeran .I have changed a few words to better suit the story .Hope you enjoy reading,  if you haven't heard the song listen to it first :)
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Afterglow

It's Sunday morning, the day has just begun . Xander and Rich are sat together in Richard's kitchen enjoying the morning sunshine through the window. They are both deep in thought , content in each others company . A familiar song comes on the radio and Richard's daydream begins ...

Stop the clocks its amazing  
You should see the way the light dances off the shades in your hair.  
A million colours of grey and silver glow.  
Sunday morning is fading  
The sun is reflected by the coffee in your hand, your smile is fascinating.  
My eyes are caught in you're gaze all over again. 

We were love drunk waiting on a miracle, we found ourselves on a Pointless Show.  
So alone in our love like the world had disappeared.  
Oh, I won't be silent and I'll let Twitter know , we are together now and I will hold you tighter in the afterglow.

We will burn so bright till the darkness softly clears.

Oh I will hold on to the afterglow 

Oh I will hold on to the afterglow

The weather outside is changing and it will soon be time for you to go .  
The radio is playing our favourite song , you're Hazel eyes are twinkling .  
This is a new dimension and we are losing track of time. I'm holding on , now you're finally mine and I know what you're thinking. 

Oh I will hold on to the afterglow 

Oh I will hold on to the afterglow 

Richard's eyes are closed and he let's the last few notes of the song wash over him. He feels his heart swelling with love for the man sat opposite . Suddenly a warm breath is felt on his cheek and then tender lips are placed over his . He opens his eyes to find Xander placing a loving kiss on his mouth .

They have finally found what they were both missing, each other ❤


End file.
